Tout a recommencé avec ce pique-nique
by Shimynounette
Summary: Antoine et Mathieu ont chacun leur copines respectives. Tout un coup, tout se barre en steak. Mais que cachent-ils? PAYE TON RÉSUMÉ DE M****! :D Matoine SLG/WTC
1. Chapter 1

Hello yellow les copains! Voi ci une nouvelle fanfic qui sera un peu plus courte que la précédente! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé tout plein de review toutes gentilles sur mon autre fanfic, ça fait juste trop plaisir, surtout que je débute!

Voilà voilà maintenant place au chapitre:D :

 **\- On est obligé d'y aller?**

 **-Oui Mathieu, pour la dernière fois: oui! Antoine est ton meilleur ami à ce que je sache! Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'il nous présente sa nouvelle copine?**

 **\- Mais parce que c'est compliqué Aurélie! Et puis j'ai pas dit que je voulais pas, j'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui j'ai du boulot!**

 **-Tu a déjà repoussé deux fois Mathieu! Antoine nous présente sa copine, il fait beau, on va pique-niquer avec ton meilleur pote, je t'aime, tu te prépares et on y va, merde!**

 **-Ok, ok...**

C'était la même chose depuis une semaine. Antoine avait appellé Mathieu pour lui annoncer qu'il avait une copine et tout avait recommencé. Mathieu et Antoine étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Il fallait bien qu'il rencontre sa copine! En plus, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait une copine de son coté alors il n'avait pas de quoi être jalooux. Oui, il allait aller à ce putain de pique nique même si il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mathieu mit ses chaussures et quitta le petit appartement avec Aurélie (cool story bro!).

Ils marchaient depuis dix minutes dans le parc où ils devaient tous se retrouver quand un grand homme chevelu (pas si grand que ça, c'est Mathieu qui est petit) leur fit signe. Antoine était avec une petite femme blonde assise à coté de lui. Mathieu se raidit. Ils avancèrent vers les deux amoureux qui les regardaient en souriant.

- **Hey! Antoine ça fait un bail! Vraiment désolé d'avoir décalé toutes les autres fois!**

 **-Pas de soucis mec, t'a plein de boulot en ce moment, c'est normal! Au fait, je te présente Sarah!**

 **-Salut!**

 **-Salut!** Lança Aurélie comme pour rappeler qu'elle était là.

Sarah était belle, sympa... Elle était beaucoup trop parfaite pour être honnete. Et puis Mathieu sentait monter en lui un tout nouveau sentiment envers elle. De la haine.

Le pique-nique se déroula mieux que Mathieu ne l'aurait éspéré. Aurélie et Sarah s'entendaient plutot bien et pas d'incident à signaler. Au bout d'un moment, cette dernière se proposa pour aller acheter des glaces et Aurélie se proposa aussitôt pour l'accompager, laissant les deux vidéastes seuls. Ils commencère à parler youtube puis une coversation assez étrange s'ensuivit. C'est Mathieu qui ouvrit le bal.

- **Ecoute mec, si ta nouvelle coopine c'est pour me faire craquer, ça marchera pas.**

 **-Là tu te trompes, c'est toi qui à voulu qu'on se sépare.**

 **-J'ai jamais voulu qu'on casse. Je t'aimais moi monsieur!**

Ils commencèrent à chacun hausser le ton. Le sujet de la discussion était tabou entree les deux hommes ça se voyait.

 **-T'es juste dégouté parce que t'a toujours pas digéré que je puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi!**

Mathieu ne répondit rien et se contenta de se lever et de partir. Antoine comprit quelques secondes plus tard qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami.

 **Vous devez vous dire: WTF! Ne vous en faites pas, vous compredrez tout dans le prochain chapitre! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow Yellow les potos ! Pareudooon pour cette absence! Yé soui désolée ! ah oui le titre a changé, je l'aimais pas trop! Mais bon, voila enfin le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction ! Voila voila !

Chapitre 2 :

*flashback on*

Il était précisément 15h00. La Japan Expo était bondée à cette heure là. Pourtant Antoine comme Mathieu n'en avaient pas un mauvais souvenir, au contraire. Pourtant, ils détestaient le monde, ils étaient fatigués, et la seule chose qui faisait qu'ils ne se cassaient pas de cet enfer c'était leur abonnés qui étaient touts simplement adorables. A la fin des dédicaces les deux amis allèrent boire un café (fallait bien tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée !)

 **-Eh bah putain, 'suis bien content que les dédicaces soient finies! S'exclama le plus petit.**

 **-Crie pas victoire trop vite! T'a encore une conférence tout a l'heure! Lui répondit son comparse.**

 **-Eeeeet merdeu! C'est pas que je les aime pas, mes abonnés, mais ils pensent quand-même qu'on est ensemble !**

 **-Moi ça me gênerai pas, Mathinouchet!**

 **-T'es con des fois… Tu m'accompagne?**

 **-Ok!**

Ils finirent de boire leurs cafés et se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence, mais au moment d'entrer Antoine les entraina dans un recoin étroit juste à coté de la salle.

 **-Euuuuuh Antoine, tu fais quoi, là?**

 **-Désolé Mathieu, mais je ne peux pas me retenir de te le dire. Je…je t'aime.**

 **-Quoi?**

Antoine s'approcha doucement de la bouche de Mathieu et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mathieu se sentait étrangement bien, lui rendit même son baiser quand une voix les interrompit.

 **-Oh PUTAIN!**

Une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus les regardait rouge de honte de les avoir interrompus, son téléphone éclaté par terre. Les deux hommes restèrent interdits. Elle ramassa son portable et une autre voix plus lointaine lui répondit.

 **-Ca va?**

La jeune femme eut l'air paniquée. Elle les regarda puis regarda la personne a qui appartenait la voix qui ne devait pas être loin.

 **-Ca va, j'ai juste fait tomber mon portable!**

Elle leur sourit et mit un doigt sur sa bouche, puis repartit, son potable toujours explosé dans les mains.

Mathieu et Antoine restèrent silencieux à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux pendant dix secondes au moins avant que Mathieu ne commence a parler, visiblement choqué:

 **-Antoine?**

 **-…**

 **\- T'es pas gay hein?**

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-Parce-que je crois que moi si.**

 **-T'es pas sérieux? Tu..tu m'aimes?**

 **-Oui. Enfin non, mais on verra ça plus tard, j'suis en retard a ma conférence.**

 **-ok… Mathieu?**

 **-Oui?**

 **-Prends le temps de réfléchir**

La conférence se passa sans problème. Mathieu était déstabilisé, mais il réussit a répondre à toutes les questions quand même.

Le lendemain, au deuxième jour de la convention, Mathieu vint voir Antoine.

 **-Salut!**

 **-Euh salut! T'a réfléchi pour…hier?**

 **-Euuuuuuh oui et…**

 **-Et?**

 **-Je t'aime. Je crois.**

 **-Excusez moi Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet?**

 **-Oui?**

Ils se retournèrent et la reconnurent immédiatement. La fille d'hier. Brune aux yeux bleus, avec un portable fracassé par terre.

 **-C'est toi la fille d'hier?**

 **-Oui, je crois. Si vous parlez de… de l'incident.**

 **-Oui. Pourquoi tu nous a couverts?**

 **-Bah c'est votre vie privée après tout, j'ai rien a voir la dedans, moi.**

 **-Tu t'appelles comment au juste ?**

 **-Emma. Je vous adore! Je dois partir! Je dirais rien!**

 **-Salut!**

 **-Salut!**

 **-Marrante, non?**

 **-Mouais…**

Et voila! La suite de ce flashback dans le prochain chapitre! Vous en avez pensé quoi de celui là? Dites le dans les reviews :D !


	3. hellow!

Hellow yellow!

Ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas écrit de fanfiction alors je dois quelques explications.

J'avais perdu toute envie d'écrire alors j'ai décidé de faire une pause. Récemment, je me suis remise à lire des fanfics et je me suis rendu compte que ça me manquait! J'ai donc décidé de recommencer a écrire et j'ai changé de pseudo (je suis passée de Eijyn à Shimynounette)! La suite de la fanfic que j'ai commencée arrivera très bientôt (dans le courant de la semaine)!

Je suis super contente de vous retrouver,

Zoubis sur vos chapeaux gris et bleus avec des truites décédées dessus!

Shimynounette


End file.
